gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Warrior/Trial
Method 1 * Get Novice Warrior x1, Knight x3. * Talk to Athena and get three items: Armor, Golden Holy Clothes', +30 HP each round. Helmet, 'Golden Holy Helmet', +500 HP. Treasure, ''Golden Holy Sword, +60 attack. * Unequip Helmet as this will reduce the Boss big attacks. (This does requires HP without Helmet to be 300+ which is probably necessary anyway) * Attack the boss until your HP gets very low or the boss HP gets glose to 2,400 (as the boss starts with 4000HP and launch an attack for 30% of your max hp upon losing 40% of health) * At this point, Holy Warrior skill has kicked in and the extra 15 defense means that the side mobs will hardly damage you. * Unequip the Golden Holy Sword, and attack a side mob until you have enough HP to withstand the boss attack + counter-attack. Typically you would bring it back to just below half your max HP. * Equip the Golden Holy Sword, attack the boss * Whenever HP gets low or boss nears 800HP (his second big attack), unequip the sword again and attack side mobs to rebuild HP * Once you health is again high enough to withstand the big attack, re-equip the sword, bring the boss below 800HP. * If some side mob is still alive at this stage, you can go back to the technique above to regain HP if necessary * Once both side mobs are dead and boss HP is below 800 HP, you can also equip the Helmet for the last stretch. * The point with unequipping the sword is to keep at least one side mob alive as attacking them when Holy Warrior extra defense is active provides a net gain of HP every turn and you might need many turns doing just that. Note that if you S/L to reset, your Athena's Tears necklace item It will be unequipped. So be sure to re-equip it. If your stats are good enough, you can probably afford to just keep the helmet on the whole time. Method 2 * Get Novice Warrior x3 Knight x2 * Talk to Athena and receive three items: ** Armor, +30 HP each round; ** Helmet, +500 HP; ** Treasure Sword, +60 attack * Hit the boss until your health is close to 1 (Watch your HP carefully) * Unequip the Treasure Sword and hit the soldier (right or left) until your HP comes back to ~ 800 + * Equip the Treasure Sword and hit the boss until your HP is close 1 * Unequip the Treasure Sword and hit the soldier (right or left) until your HP comes back to ~ 800 + * Equip the Treasure Sword and hit the boss until your HP is close 1 * Unequip the Treasure Sword and hit the soldier (right or left) until your HP comes back to ~ 800 + * Equip the Treasure Sword and hit the boss until you win. Note: that if you S/L to reset, your Athena's Tears necklace item will be unequipped. So be sure to re-equip it. External Links * Step by Step Video Walkthrough